Niña de mis ojos
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Otra historia colateral de mi "Deconstructing Sevie" Song fic para la canción de Botellita de Jerez del mismo nommbre. La primera vez que Severus Snape tuvo a su hija en brazos. R&R please, espero les guste llevaba tiempo con esto en mi cabeza


**_Bueno, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto, y pues es para no terminar Deconstructing Sevie pronto y al mismo tiempo entregarles algo de la historia._**

**_Por mucho que yo quiera, Severus le pertenece a JK Rowling (Lucky B$%$) y la canción le pertenece a , en mi opinión, la mejor banda de Rock Mexicano Botellita de Jerez_**

**_&&&&&&&_**

**_Niña , niña de mis ojos que voy a hacer si nada encuentro a mi favor?_**

_Nunca creí que este día llegaría. El día en que yo, Severus Snape, tendría en mis brazos una pequeña criatura parte de mí, lo mejor de mí. Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña Sarah. A tí y a tu madre les entrego mi vida, mi corrompida, amargada, patética y miserable vida.  
No soy un santo, al contrario. Mi vida está llena de pecados y defectos. No tuve una infancia propiamente feliz, mis padres no se amaban como se aman los tuyos, fue un matrimonio mas bien arreglado entre dos magos de sangre limpia. La escuela fue una tortura gracias a alguien llamado James Potter y a su inseparable Black. Quisiera decir que lo superé y los perdoné, pero no puedo. Ellos me definieron en Hogwarts, y dado que aun vivo ahí, siguen estando vivos. Burlandose de mi todos los días.  
He cometido varios errores. cómo el asociarme con gente mala, no me arrepiento de prestar el servicio que presto. Soy un espía y por salvar vidas algunas deben sacrificarse. Pero hoy ante tí , Sarah, mientras me miras tan pura, tan inocente, me siento indigno de siquiera contemplar tus ojos._

**_Niña, niña de mis ojos que voy a hacer para cambiar todo a mi alrededor?_**

_Hoy y por tí desearía ser alguien respetado en la comunidad, que se supiera el bien que he desempeñado, sé que no es mucho, pero en algo he contribuido. Nunca me ha preocupado lo que los demás piensen de mi, pero no me gusta la imagen que las personas tienen de tu padre. Tu mereces ser hija de alguien respetado por todos, que puedas decir con orgullo "ese es mi padre" . Pero ellos no lo permitirán._

**_Todos me ven como un rebelde de lo peor_**

_Pero no es así, lo lamento pequeña, con el tiempo escucharás cosas terribles de tu padre. Te dirán que soy un amargado , que soy un traidor, que soy una persona parcial, maleducada, cruel y despiada.  
Escucharás decir que tu padre es un ser despreciable, servil e incluso criminal_

_  
_**_Mas soy igual a los demás sin un disfraz_**

_IDIOTAS! Espero que llegado el momento, mi Sarah , puedas darte cuenta que no soy muy diferente a ellos, pero yo no me oculto, ni soy hipócrita, si no me simpatizan no tengo porque actuar de forma política y tolerante , ellos nunca han sido así conmigo, y esperan que yo lo sea con ellos?_

**_También me dicen que mi vida está al revés _**

_No les parece que me haya enamorado de mami, la sociedad y las normas de la escuela , me consideran perverso por enamorarme de una estudiante, pero olvidan que tu madre no es una estudiante cualquiera. Ya te darás cuenta de lo excepcional que es ella, pero además me refiero al hecho de que no es una estudiante que recibí de 10 u once años y que ví crecer, a ella la conocí cuando ya era una joven mujer. Y tampoco me acerqué a ella cuando era mi estudiante._

_  
_**_Y si es verdad que voy a hacer para curar mi enfermedad?_**

_De acuerdo, enamorarme de una estudiante, casarme con ella en esta circunstancia no es precisamente oportuna. Pero si pudiera lo volvería a hacer, porque ella y tú son lo mejor que me ha pasado._

**_Niña, niña de mis ojos , que voy a hacer para cambiar todo a mi alrededor_****_  
_****_Niña, niña de mis ojos que voy a hacer si nada encuentro a mi favor_**

_Quisiera poder decirte que tu llegada al mundo está rodeada de paz, de tranquilidad y de orgullo.  
Quisiera salir en este momento a la calle contigo en brazos y decirle al mundo "esta pequeña y maravillosa niña es Sarah Gwendolyn Snape, hija mía y de mi esposa, Marianne Lea" , pero no puedo, hacerlo sólo te pondría en peligro, y yo no quiero que estés en peligro.  
Deberás permanecer oculta algún tiempo. No por que me avergüence de tí, te lo juro, sino porque reconocer tu existencia implicará que alguien quiera terminarla._

**_Que puedo hacer para no ser tan anormal_**

_Y es un crimen enorme tener que hacer eso. Si tu supieras mi pequeña cómo desearía ser un muggle en este momento, no tener que preocuparme por el señor Tenebroso, ni Hogwarts, ni Potter, tan sólo estar en un hospital contigo para llevarte a casa mañana mientras la familia nos espera. O un mago como los Weasley, una gran familia feliz en donde tu llegada sería considerada motivo de fiesta, mi dulce Sarah, mi pequeña Sarah_

**_Obedecer sin preguntar ni protestar_**

_Quizá si me tranquilizara un poco, por tí soy capaz de bajar el ritmo. Incluso puedo ser mas tolerante, no mucho, pero puedo intertarlo_**_._**

**_De todos modos nunca tengo la razón_**

_Aunque no creo que haga ninguna diferencia. Eso no cambiaría mi pasado, y probablemente me vean muy sospechoso si lo hago..._

**_Siempre es mejor pedir perdón_****_  
_****_Pedir permiso me fall_**

_Lo he intentado varias veces y , como bien me dijo Barty Crouch Jr. Hay manchas que no se quitan, manchas que no se quitan nunca. Lo siento , princesita Sarah.... desearía cambiar mi pasado para poder ser tu padre digna y limpiamente.Pero hay cosas que ni la magia puede alterar_

**_Niña, quitame los ojos para no ver lo que no tiene solución....._**

_Mientras tomas mi dedo con tu pequeña manita te juro que te amo, y que todo lo que puedo ser, es tuyo, aunque el pasado me haya marcado, y aun el presente, presente al que no quiero encarar , pero lo haré por tí._

**_.....lo que no tiene solución_**


End file.
